Truth and Discovery
by Passionsfan24
Summary: Theresa makes a discovery that will change things for her, Ethan, and Gwen forever. Ethan finally answers a question he has been avoiding for weeks, and makes his final decision on whom he will marry. Will it be Theresa or Gwen? Read and find out!
1. A Delightful Discovery

**Truth and Discovery:**

**A Therethan Trifecta**

_(Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or locations in this story-they are all property of NBC. I simply rewrote part of the storyline to reflect how I would have liked to see the storyline go.)_

**A couple of days before Ethan and Gwen's wedding, Theresa was holding Little Ethan when she looked down at him and noticed for the first time that he looked nothing like Julian. She realized, as she gazed lovingly at her son, that he reminded her every bit of Ethan. She decided to put her suspicions to the test and contacted Dr. Russell to ask about a paternity test. Theresa knew that if she could prove her suspicions true, that Ethan was in fact Little Ethan's biological father, that she would be on an even playing field with Gwen. She knew she had to act quickly, for Gwen and Ethan's wedding was only two days away.**

"**Hello, Dr. Russell," Theresa said as Dr. Eve Russell answered the phone. **

"**Well, hello, Theresa," Dr. Russell replied. "What can I do for you?"**

"**Dr. Russell," Theresa replied, excitement in her voice. "I need you to run a DNA test on Little Ethan for me. I have a feeling that Julian may not be Little Ethan's father after all; and if he's not, there is only one man who could possibly be his father. I think Ethan is his biological father, because he looks just like him. I was just watching him sleep in my arms and noticed that he looks nothing like Julian. Will you run the test for me, please?"**

"**Well, Theresa," Dr. Russell began. "You remember what we talked about the day we found out you were pregnant. You were on birth control when you and Ethan made love, but neglected to take any** ** further doses in all the excitement and chaos of what was supposed to be your wedding day."**

"**Yes, Dr. Russell," Theresa began. "I remember full well what we talked about that day. I have been thinking more and more about that as the days have gone by, and I remembered something that completely slipped my mind that day, I guess because of all the chaos that ensued then. Yes, I had taken a dose of the birth control the day I made love to Ethan, but that was the only dose I took. I had just picked up the pills that morning, and had just begun my regimen. I did some research, and apparently you're supposed to be on birth control for a full cycle for it to be effective—I wasn't. Also, I discovered through my research that sperm can survive in a woman's body for three days following intercourse, which means that I could have been—and most likely was—pregnant before I went to Bermuda. So, even if Julian did take advantage of me when I was passed-out drunk, there is a very strong possibility that I was already carrying Little Ethan when that travesty occurred."**

"**Well, Theresa," Dr. Russell replied. "You do make some very good points. All right, I'll do the test; however, I do want to some research myself so that you will have me, the test results, and the research to back you up, should your suspicions prove to be correct." **

"**Thank you Dr. Russell!" Theresa replied ecstatically. "You don't know what this means to me!"**

"**You're very welcome, Theresa." Dr. Russell replied. "Now, I need you to bring Little Ethan to the hospital as soon as possible. Ethan's DNA is already in our system, so all we need to do is map out Little Ethan's DNA and put it into our system. Then we can run it against Ethan's and Julian's DNA. Let's hope Ethan is a match."**

"**We'll be there in twenty minutes!" Theresa replied as she grabbed her purse and said goodbye to Dr. Russell. She grabbed her cell phone and her keys, and after buckling Little Ethan into his car seat, she made her way to Harmony Medical Center.**

**When Theresa arrived at the hospital, Dr. Russell ran the test, and Ethan was determined to be Little Ethan's father. Dr. Russell gave Theresa a copy of the test results, as well as a folder with copies of the birth control and reproductive research she had finished just before Theresa arrived with Little Ethan.**

**Theresa wasted no time in calling Ethan, telling him that he and Gwen needed to come to Dr. Russell's office immediately. **

"**Theresa, we can't," came the reply. "We're at the church, tending to last minute wedding details. Can it wait?"**

"**No, Ethan, it can't," Theresa replied. "Dr. Russell and I will be at the church in fifteen minutes."**

"**All right, Theresa," Ethan said. "Just don't try to start any trouble with Gwen when you get here, okay?"**

"**I won't Ethan," Theresa replied. "We'll see you in a little bit."**

**With that, Theresa, Little Ethan, and Dr. Russell made their way to the church and proceeded to inform Ethan and Gwen of their discovery.**

"**Theresa, just give it up already," Gwen said with an exasperated sigh. "Ethan and I are getting married in two days and there's nothing you can do to stop it."**

"**Gwen, honey," Ethan began. "Please don't pick a fight with Theresa. I am sick to death of you two constantly bickering all the time. Please just calm down and be civil for once. Now, Theresa, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

"**I have something very important to tell you," Theresa began nervously. "But first, I have a quick question for you, and I want your complete honesty."**

"**Okay, Theresa," Ethan replied. "What's your question?"**

"**What I want to know is, if Gwen weren't pregnant, which one of us would you be planning a wedding with right now; which one of us would you be marrying? Remember, I want you to be completely honest with us, yourself, Father Lonigan, and God."**

"**Theresa," Ethan began. "Why are you asking that question again? It doesn't matter because Gwen is pregnant with my child, and I am going to marry her in two days' time."**

"**Ethan," Theresa replied, matter-of-factly. "I told you that I wanted complete honesty from you, and you are avoiding the question altogether. Be honest with yourself for once, then maybe you can be honest with me and Gwen. We at least deserve that."**

"**You know, she's right Ethan," Gwen said, as a shocked Theresa waited for Ethan's answer. "I actually want to know that as well. What's the answer Ethan? Would you be marrying Theresa right now or me if I weren't carrying your child? If your answer is Theresa, then that means you lied to me when I asked you why you were so quick to propose to me when you found out I was pregnant. I am not an obligation, Ethan, and neither is our baby. I have already told you that. If your answer turns out to be Theresa, then we're postponing the wedding, and you're going to take some time to yourself to think about things and really make your mind up about what—and who—you truly want."**

"**Okay, okay," Ethan replied, nervous about what Gwen and Theresa's reactions would be once he truthfully answered Theresa's question. "I was planning on marrying Theresa until I found out that you were pregnant with my baby, Gwen. For me, that changed everything. You were packing your bags to go to New York, and I desperately wanted to be part of my child's life. You even told me that if I chose Theresa you would go to New York and I'd never see my baby. I was terrified, and yes, the first time I proposed after that was because of the baby—because I wanted to do right by you and the baby. I did a great deal of soul searching after that, and I even went to my dad for advice. He told me that if he had known that my mother was pregnant with me, he would have married her in a heartbeat. He also said, however, that although he knew I loved you and how you were my first love, that Theresa was the love of my life. He was right, but when he told me what he told me about my mother, I thought about it a little more and realized that you were making me a father. I realized how much I still love you and decided that I wanted a life with you. Later, I proposed to you again, and you accepted.**

**The truth is, however, that if you weren't pregnant Gwen, I would be marrying Theresa instead of you. As much as I love you Gwen, I love Theresa too. No matter how hard I try, I can't get her out of my head—or out of my heart. I've tried, Gwen—believe me, I've tried. I'm sorry Gwen. I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt either one of you. I'm sorry, so sorry."**

"**Well, Ethan," Gwen began, fighting back tears. "I'll make a few phone calls and postpone the wedding, at least until you take the time to really think about what—and who—you truly want."**

"**Okay, Gwen," a guilt-stricken Ethan replied. "I'm okay with whatever you decide."**

"**Good then," Gwen replied. "Consider the wedding postponed."**

"**Theresa," Ethan said. "Wasn't there something else you wanted to say?"**

"**Yes, Ethan," Theresa began, handing him the folder she had been holding for some time. "In this folder, you will find papers showing that Little Ethan is your biological son, along with research documents that explain how and why that is possible."**

"**WHAT!" Gwen shot back in disbelief. "Julian is Little Ethan's father! We all know it. Look, you slept with him in Bermuda—that's when Little Ethan was conceived. I mean, you never even slept with Ethan anyway."**

"**Gwen," Ethan began. "That's not true. Theresa and I made love on the beach the night before we were supposed to be married."**

"**That's right Gwen," Theresa began. "Ethan and I made mad, passionate love to each other all night long to the sounds of the waves crashing along the shore and the roar of a crackling fire. It was the best night of our lives."**

"**Easy, Theresa," Ethan began. "Gwen is already upset. No need to rub it in, I don't want her getting so upset that she loses the baby."**

"**Okay, Ethan," Theresa said. "I'll be more sensitive toward Gwen."**

"**Thank you, Theresa," Ethan replied. "Dr. Russell, how accurate is this?"**

"**Very accurate, Ethan" Dr. Russell replied. "I ran the test myself to be completely sure. Little Ethan is your son."**

"**Wow! I still can't believe it—I have a son! Little Ethan is my son! Theresa made me a father! Wait a sec—this changes everything! Ladies, I need to go speak with Father Lonigan and pray about this. I really need to be sure that whomever I marry, I marry for the right reasons. I want the two of you to go where each of you shared your first kiss with me. Whomever I come to first is the woman I've chosen to marry. After today, I will have made my final decision. I want you both to respect and accept it. I don't want any more fighting between the two of you, understand? I don't want any more chaos—it stops now."**

"**Okay, Ethan," Theresa and Gwen replied in unison. "You have our word."**

"**Good!" Ethan replied. "Now, off to your destinations while I contemplate what to do."**

**With that, Theresa and Gwen each went to the location where they shared their first kiss with Ethan—Theresa to the wharf, and Gwen to the tree near the gazebo in her parents' back yard. Dr. Russell left to go home and cook supper for her family. **

**Ethan proceeded into the rectory with Father Lonigan, and they prayed together about Ethan's decision. They talked, and prayed a little more, until Ethan finally decided who he truly wanted to be with. He parted ways with Father Lonigan and made his way toward the woman he would be spending the rest of his life with.**

**Theresa and Gwen were pacing nervously in their respective locations. Ethan arrived at the location of the woman he would soon be marrying. He walked up behind her, and put his hands over her eyes. **

"**Hello, beautiful!" Ethan said with a huge smile.**

"**Ethan! I knew you'd come!" came her reply. "One thing though, have you been to see Gwen yet?"**

"**No, I haven't," Ethan said. "I'll let her down gently later on tonight. Right now, I have a very important question to ask you."**

**Ethan dropped to one knee. "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"**

"**Yes! Yes! Oh, Yes!" Theresa replied. "I would love nothing more than to be your wife. One thing first: are you completely sure that I am the woman you want to spend your life with?"**

"**Of course I am, Sweetheart," Ethan began, as he winked at the beautiful woman standing before him. "It's fate!"**


	2. Breakdown and Revelation

**(I just wanted to let you all know that I am so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, and I will try to have Chapter 3 up as soon as I can. I will do my best not to take as long with it as I have with this one.)**

**~~ Meanwhile, at the Hotchkiss Estate ~~**

"_**I wonder what's keeping Ethan," **_**Gwen thought to herself as she paced nervously, awaiting Ethan's arrival. **_**"He should have been here by now. I really hope he hasn't chosen Theresa; I honestly don't know what I'll do if he has. I know I promised Ethan that I would respect and accept his decision, but if he has chosen her, I can't let it stand. I would rather die than let Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald walk down the aisle to the man I should have been married to for two and a half years now. If only I could go back in time to keep Ethan and Theresa's paths from ever crossing, I'd do it in a heartbeat. If their paths had never crossed, they never would have fallen in love and I'd still have him—and, we'd be expecting our second or third child together, instead of just our first. There wouldn't have been any need for my mother and I to expose Ethan's paternity to the tabloids—with no Theresa to set up for it, why bother? Of course, Ethan would still be a Crane, and I wouldn't be living with this horrible guilt that I've had since my mother and I destroyed his life. I love Ethan, and I truly want him to be happy, but I'm lonely and miserable without him—and Ethan is the only man who can make me happy. He's just going to have to sacrifice his happiness for mine, that's all. He'll be happy again someday, I'll make sure of it. I just can't let him marry the daughter of the Cranes' housekeeper. I can't deal with that humiliation all over again. I'll just die if he chooses her over me again."**_

"**Gwen," Ethan said as he approached the nervous blonde standing in front of him, taking her hand into his. He noticed that she was studying the tree into which they had carved their initials all those years ago. "Can we sit down? I have something very important to discuss with you."**

"**Oh, Ethan!" Gwen began, hopeful that Ethan had been nowhere near Theresa yet. "Of course we can sit and talk! So, what do you want to talk to me about?"**

"**Well, you know I stayed at the church to speak with Father Lonigan about this thing that's been going on between you, me, and Theresa for the last two to two and a half years now. He and I discussed it and prayed about it, and he helped me to finally realize what I needed to do. He helped me to realize who I am truly meant to share my life with."**

"**Well, who is it Ethan?" Gwen interrupted, becoming more impatient by the second. "Is it me or Theresa?"**

"**I'll get to that in a minute, Gwen," Ethan replied. "Before I reveal my decision to you, I want to explain some things to you first. We were together practically our whole lives, and we and everyone else believed that we would marry someday. After we came back to Harmony, I finally got up the nerve to propose, and you accepted."**

"**Yeah, Ethan, I know the story okay? I was there," Gwen interrupted again, this time agitated. "And then Theresa came into our lives and destroyed mine!" **

"**Whoa, Gwen," Ethan replied. "Easy now. Yes, Theresa came into our lives then. She was my mother's personal assistant. She eventually became mine as well. It wasn't very long afterward that she also became our wedding planner. She—because you stayed gone on business trips—and I spent countless hours planning that wedding—with the portfolio she had put together for her own wedding, because you went and assumed it was for ours. Theresa, being the good and kind-hearted soul that she is, let you keep on believing just that because she felt that she would have let you down otherwise. During all this, Theresa and I became very close friends—at least that's the way it started. I was very surprised to discover just how comfortable I was around her. I could open up around her in ways that I never could around you. I have never been able to just let loose and goof off around you. I was able to do that around Theresa, and I loved it." **

**Ethan goes on to explain how he has always felt that, even though he has always enjoyed every minute of his relationship with Gwen, his relationship with her was carefully and methodically arranged and orchestrated by their families. He goes on to reflect how the business merger between their two families had been planned since they were babies, and that they had been groomed to be together from the day they were born. Ethan explains to Gwen that, while their families wanted (and expected) them to be society royalty, for him to reign as head of the Crane Empire, for him to one day be president and for her to be his first lady, he was tired of doing what everyone else expected of him, and that he wanted to do his own thing for a change. Yes, he would have loved to take over as head of Crane Industries and use it as a force for good, but since his life was turned upside down and everything he had ever had and known was taken from him, he no longer has that opportunity; furthermore, while money, power, social status, etc., may be important to her (Gwen), they're not important to him—they never have been important to him. He tells her that he is tired of always having to be who and what he's expected to be—he just wants to be himself, his true self, and do what makes him happy.**

**Ethan reiterates to Gwen that she can either abide by the injunction and remain in Harmony until after the baby is born, or she can spend the remainder of her pregnancy in the custody of the HPD. Ethan also reminds Gwen that she gave her word that she would accept and respect his final decision on whom he truly wants to marry. He tells her that he intends to hold her to her word. She acquiesces, this time with her fingers crossed behind her back. Ethan gives her a farewell kiss and reiterates to her that he would still love to remain close friends with her. He leaves, and makes his way to the Crane Mansion to spend the remainder of the evening with Theresa and Little Ethan. As Gwen watches Ethan pull out of the Hotchkiss driveway, Gwen vows to him that this isn't over—that she will be his wife one day, one way or another… **

**When Ethan arrives at the Crane Mansion, he and Theresa make their way into the study. In the study, Julian, Rebecca, Pilar, Ivy, Sam, Grace, Luis, Miguel, Dr. Russell, T.C., Whitney, Chad, Kay, Simone, Beth, Jessica, Reese, Tabitha, Timmy, Fox, Little Ethan, and Father Lonigan were all gathered, awaiting Theresa and Ethan's arrival and the news they were about to share. Theresa and Ethan revealed—with Dr. Russell's concurrence—that Little Ethan wasn't Julian's son—he was Ethan's son! Theresa relished the looks on Rebecca and Ivy's faces as they realized that Theresa was now on an even playing field with Gwen, and had the means to take Ethan back from her. Ethan then revealed to everyone—including a panicked Ivy and Rebecca—that, because of this discovery concerning Little Ethan, Gwen herself postponed the wedding to give him time to really think about things, do some soul-searching and figure out who and what he really wanted. Ethan told them that he sent Theresa and Gwen to the place where each of them shared her first kiss with him while he talked with Father Lonigan and prayed about what to do. He told them that Father Lonigan asked him many different questions… Questions like, regardless of whom he chooses, of whom would he be dreaming night after night? Of whom would he be thinking day after day? Which of the two women truly held his heart captive? Ethan told them that he and Father Lonigan discussed at great length his relationship with Gwen and his relationship with Theresa. Ethan said that Father Lonigan asked him why he was with Gwen, and why he was with Theresa. He said that Father Lonigan asked him what his reasons for being with Gwen were, and what his reasons for going back to Gwen were. He said that Father Lonigan asked him if he ever truly loved Gwen, if he ever truly felt the kind of love toward her that only soulmates share. Ethan then told everyone that, at one point in his life, he thought he did love Gwen that way… That he really did think that Gwen was the one for him… Ethan told them that it wasn't until he met and fell in love with Theresa that he realized that what he felt for Gwen was but a mere candle flame compared to the smoldering wildfire that Theresa ignited within his very soul. Ethan told them that it was at that point in his discussion with Father Lonigan that he realized then and there that Theresa was his true soulmate, and that she was the woman he was fated to be with. He told them that he wasted no time in getting to Theresa as fast as he could, and he proposed to her as soon as he got there. Ethan then took Theresa's hand in his and proceeded to tell everyone there that Theresa joyfully accepted his proposal, and that they will be married as soon as possible.**

**Gwen arrived at the mansion just as Theresa and Ethan were sharing with everyone their plans to marry as soon as possible. Gwen walked in and told them that they would never marry if she had anything to say about it… Gwen then reached into her purse and pulled out a Colt 1911 .45 caliber revolver and aimed it squarely at Theresa's head. She told Ethan to rescind his proposal to Theresa or watch her die. Sam then grabbed his own gun and aimed at Gwen, telling her that he would fire his weapon if she didn't lower hers. He told her that he didn't want to have to shoot a pregnant woman, but he would if that was the only way to save Theresa. Gwen fired her weapon at Theresa, just as Sam fired his at Gwen. Sam's bullet lodged itself in Gwen's shoulder; Gwen's bullet, however, struck the top of Theresa's forehead. Ethan caught Theresa as she fell, and Dr. Russell rushed over to Examine Theresa's wound. Sam called the paramedics, and then went to assess Gwen's injury before handcuffing her and securing her weapon. Gwen began rocking back and forth, rambling on about how she had to kill Theresa, as it was the only way Ethan would love her again and come back to her. Gwen continued to go on about how she, Ethan, and their unborn child could finally be a family now—without Theresa's interference for once. **

**Rebecca began complaining about how everyone flocked to Theresa's aid and left her poor baby girl to just sit there and suffer. She lamented over how her precious baby girl had gone and lost her mind, and she—of course—blamed Theresa for it. Rebecca began reminiscing to herself about all the trouble to which she and Gwen went in order to get the men they wanted. She reminisced about how she was able to snag Julian and all the benefits that came with him, and then lamented over how Gwen was never able to get Ethan away from Theresa. She lamented over how she and Gwen went to all the trouble to expose Ivy's secret, and then set Theresa up for it so that she would appear to be the responsible party. She lamented over how her and Gwen's plan was supposed to make Ethan hate Theresa and come back to Gwen. The only problem was that she and Gwen had underestimated the love that Ethan and Theresa shared, and never realized until now just how strong their love for each other truly was.**

**Unbeknownst to Rebecca, Ethan heard every word she had just said. Ethan confronted Rebecca, and Rebecca swore that it was all her idea, and that she had to coerce Gwen into going along with it. She told Ethan that because Gwen intially refused to go along with the scheme, she had to lie to Gwen, and tell her that she would get Julian to bring him back into the Crane fold. Rebecca told Ethan that Gwen never would have gone along with it otherwise. She told Ethan that if she hadn't lied to Gwen, Gwen never would have let her go along with exposing his mother in order to snag Julian. Ethan told Rebecca that he was both shocked and disappointed to learn that Gwen would actually take part—under any circumstances—in a scheme that destroyed his life. Rebecca reiterated that Gwen didn't want to go along with it, because she knew that if Ivy's secret got out, he'd be disinherited and disowned by the only family he'd ever known—he'd be left with nothing. Ethan responded by telling Rebecca that it was for those same reasons that Theresa kept Ivy's secret—it was for those same reasons that Theresa did not reveal to him, Sam, or anyone else the truth about his paternity. Ethan told Rebecca that Theresa truly loved him and would never have deliberately hurt him like that. Ethan went on to tell Rebecca that, in time, he could forgive Gwen, and may even be able to forgive her (Becs); however, for Gwen to forgive her (Becs) for all the schemes and manipulations she roped Gwen into, it would probably take years. Ethan told Rebecca that for him, it would take years to forgive her. Ethan told Rebecca that, while he does care for Gwen very deeply, the best she can hope for with him is a close friendship. **

**Meanwhile, Theresa came to, and asked what happened. Ethan told her that she'd been shot. Theresa then remembered that it was Gwen who shot her. Dr. Russell reported that Theresa's wound was only superficial, as the bullet only grazed her. Sam asked if she was going to press charges against Gwen, and Theresa replied that she wasn't going to press charges against Gwen, as Gwen, being pregnant with the child of the man she loves, and having lost the man she loves to the same woman for the second time, suffered a mental breakdown, which caused her to act the way she did that night. **

**Once Dr. Russell finished stitching Theresa's head up, Theresa looked over at Gwen. She noticed Gwen rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her face, and mumbling to herself about how she was supposed to be the one to marry Ethan and how she was supposed to be the one to be the mother of Ethan's children. Gwen continued mumbling about how Ethan was the crown prince of the Crane empire and that she was supposed to be his princess, that she was supposed to be the one to reign over Harmony society with Ethan. She mumbled about how Ethan was going to be President one day and that she was supposed to be his First Lady. Gwen then began mumbling about how Theresa came into the picture and ruined everything for her. She cried about how Theresa took Ethan from her not once, but twice; about how Theresa gave Ethan his first-born son, and about how Theresa is the one who is marrying Ethan. Gwen cried about how Theresa was the one who would get to do all the things with Ethan that she was supposed to do. Gwen then fell into a state of catatonia and sat there in complete silence, with the emptiest look on her face.**

**Ethan and Theresa look on as Rebecca and Dr. Russell rush to Gwen's side. Theresa looks at Ethan and tells him how worried she is about Gwen and the baby. Dr. Russell looks up and tells them that Gwen and the baby will be fine, they just have to get her to the psychiatric ward at Harmony Hospital to treat her. Dr. Russell prepares a sedative to give Gwen to calm her down and help her relax. She tells Ethan and Theresa that the sedative won't hurt the baby, and that it will help Gwen relax.**

**Just then, the paramedics arrived and took Gwen to the hospital. Because Dr. Russell had already assessed and dressed her wound, Theresa insisted there was no need for her to go to the hospital. Dr. Russell told Theresa that she needed an X-ray to make sure the bullet hadn't chipped or fractured her skull. Theresa began to protest that she was fine, but Dr. Russell insisted. Ethan told Theresa that he'd feel much better if she'd go and get herself checked out. Theresa relented and allowed Ethan to take her to the hospital. Dr. Russell followed them to the hospital, where she prepped Theresa for her X-ray. She took a couple of shots of Theresa's head from a few different angles. Once Dr. Russell had determined that Theresa had no skull damage, she told Theresa that she could go home, but she had to go straight to bed and rest for the remainder of the night.**

**Down in the psych ward, the nurses were busy getting Gwen settled into her room. Gwen was in bed, already having had surgery to remove the bullet in her shoulder. The nurses checked Gwen's IV and its pump, and left her to sleep for the remainder of the night. Dr. Ackland would pay her a visit in the morning to assess the severity of her condition.**

**~The next morning~**

**Dr. Ackland went to Gwen's room to assess her condition. He determined that she had suffered a severe mental breakdown, and would require round-the-clock monitoring, and twice-a-day therapy sessions in order to treat said condition.**

**Dr. Ackland reported his findings to Dr. Russell, and she called Ethan to fill him in on the diagnosis. She told Ethan that Gwen would have to be in the psych ward for a few months, until she recuperated from her breakdown. Ethan told Dr. Russell that he understood and thanked her for the call.**

**Dr. Culver entered Gwen's room a short while later while making his rounds. He drew some blood, thoroughly examined Gwen, and performed a sonogram on the baby. He determined that Gwen was a bit further along than everyone had originally thought—she was between four and a half and five months along (meaning that she conceived during the second week of July), which meant that Ethan couldn't be the baby's father. Dr. Culver ordered an amniocentesis so that a DNA sample could be obtained from the baby. Once the amniocentesis was complete, a DNA profile was done on the baby and entered into the hospital's computer system. Dr. Culver then compared the baby's DNA to the DNA of every man in Harmony—and was very surprised when he saw the results. He contacted Dr. Russell and informed her of his discovery: Hank Bennett was the father of Gwen's baby!**

**Dr. Russell contacted Ethan to fill him in on Dr. Culver's discovery. She informed Ethan that Gwen was further along than they'd all realized, and that a DNA test was done on the baby only to discover that Hank Bennett—not Ethan—had fathered the baby. Ethan was crushed to learn that Gwen's baby wasn't his— and shocked as he began to put two and two together: he remembered Gwen's hangover from Hell back in mid-July, and remembered that she had gone out drinking at the Blue Note the night before. He remembered all this because he and Theresa had gone to the Blue Note that same night, and he remembered seeing Gwen at one end of the bar there, drowning her sorrows in what looked like several martinis. He also remembered seeing her talking to his uncle at some point, and immediately realized what had taken place that night after Gwen and Hank left the Blue Note together: Gwen and Hank had a drunken one-night stand, and that was what resulted in Gwen's pregnancy!**


End file.
